


Skinny Dipping: You're doing it wrong!

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek Oneshot Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Stiles Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Stiles and Scott ran into Derek in the forest where he was wrestling something in the lake. Cue Stiles without brain to mouth filter.





	Skinny Dipping: You're doing it wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, don't sue. Yey! An actual fic, although this is just oneshot. This was originally posted in my tumblr. come visit ultimatefangirl22.tumblr.com
> 
> P.S. there was supposed to be a pic attached to this fic but sadly I don't know how to do that yet.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” Derek asked, panting a little as he weaved through the waters. Stiles mouth opened and watered instantly. 

As far as he can tell Derek is shirtless but he doesnt know if he’s naked under the water. He was watching the droplets run down Derek’s chiselled torso, falling down from his strong chest to his sculpted abs and down to his….pants. Stiles frowned.

“Unfair! You cannot be skinny dipping with pants on! You got my hopes up to see Derek dick that the anticipation almost made me explode in my pants. I demand a refund!” Stiles exclaimed loudly, stomping his foot like a disgruntled toddler.

Scott was looking at him with wide panicked eyes which then made Stiles realize what he just blurted out. His eyes widened and his mouth tried to blurt out explanations to no avail. 

Derek was just standing there with a glare on his face. Derek stalked closer to Stiles. 

“Oh god, i didn’t mean to say all that out loud, please don’t kill me i-”

Stiles cut himself off when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Derek still kept stalking towards him, his glare now having a predatory glint.

“Now, tell me again, what do you want Stiles?” Derek asked teasingly. Stiles meeped.

Derek pounced.

Best. Day. Ever.

"Oh god!! My eyes! At least wait for me to get away first" Scott yelled, covering his eyes and quickly running away.


End file.
